


"Cleanliness is Next to Godliness...But Y'all Sinners Need Jesus!" or "Come Clean"

by SprucePines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/pseuds/SprucePines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double Dippin' AU. Just a bit of plotless Dipper/Tyrone fun in the shower. Please feel free to comment if you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Cleanliness is Next to Godliness...But Y'all Sinners Need Jesus!" or "Come Clean"

_“EHH! EHH! EHH! EHH! EHH! EHH!”_

_Ah…dammit…_

From underneath the safety of his comforter, Dipper Pines swung his arm blindly around his bedside, trying to find the source of the disturbance. With one swing, he nearly took out the lamp. _Shit!_ With another, he nearly toppled the entire table. _Fuck!_ Finally, he got a hold on the offending object: his alarm clock. With the press of a button, the room was once again filled with a blessed silence.

With a groan, he tossed the comforter aside and pushed himself up off his pillow. He could feel his arms groaning at least as much from the effort. He blinked, the last vestiges of deep sleep falling away, and sniffed. He sat up, stretching his arms up over his head and yawning. _Might as well get up,_ he thought. With a sigh, he rolled himself onto the floor and slowly padded to the hallway, pausing just long enough to grab a bath towel.

As he approached the bathroom he saw that it was slightly ajar, some light spilling out. He pushed it open and was greeted with the near spitting image of himself, looking into the bathroom mirror. Tyrone glanced at him through the reflection and smiled. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

Dipper merely grunted as he closed the bathroom door behind him and took a position at Tyrone’s side. The pair of them looked at their reflections. “How long you been up?” Dipper mumbled.

“’Bout half an hour,” Tyrone replied. He leaned closer to the mirror, scrutinizing his face. “I think I’m breaking out. This look like a zit to you?” He pointed to a small red patch on his cheek.

Dipper leaned in towards his brother and examined the indicated spot. “No,” he answered, shaking his head. “Just looks like you just rubbed your face against your pillow in your sleep.” He examined the rest of his brother’s face. “You’re good, Ty. I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Me, on the other hand…” He made a general gesture towards his face.

Tyrone turned to look at him. “Oh, come on, lil bro—“

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Only barely.”

“Just the same.” Tyrone took Dipper’s chin in his hand and turned his head one way, then the other “You’re fine, Dip. All you really have to worry about is your birthmark. No zits, blackheads, or anything.” He ruffled his brother’s hair. As he pulled it away, he looked at his fingers, rubbing them together. “Ew,” he said. “Okay, Dip, you, shower, now.”

Dipper rubbed his hand over his scalp as well and pursed his lips. “Yeah, you’re right.” _Although…_ he thought.

Rather than simply turning to the shower, he took Tyrone by the hand, pulling him along with. Tyrone gave him a curious look, but it went away the moment he saw the sly grin on Dipper’s face. Grinning himself, he pulled Dipper’s t-shirt over head and ran a hand over his back as Dipper turned to start the spray, tugging his boxers down before peeling his own shirt off and pushing his own boxers to the floor.

The two boys stepped under the water and doused their heads. Tyrone picked up their shared bottle of shampoo, squeezing a liberal amount into his palm and massaging it into his brother’s scalp. As he worked it into a lather, he slid his fingers through Dipper’s locks, the shampoo’s invigorating scent wafting up. He heard Dipper let out a soft “Hmmmm…” and glanced down to see his eyes closed and a serene grin on his lips. He couldn’t help but grin himself at the sight before carefully guiding him back underneath the faucet and rinsing the suds away.

Once he had finished with that, he raised himself up on his toes and kissed his brother’s forehead, taking in a whiff of Dipper’s freshly washed hair. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, gently pulling him down to face Dipper. His brother leaned forward and pushed their lips together. Tyrone moaned and barely parted his lips, letting Dipper’s tongue enter freely. Dipper pressed himself closer to his brother, the steam billowing around them. He slowly pulled away, a strand of saliva stretched out between their sinful contact. He took up the bottle of shampoo and repeated what his brother had done for him.

Tyrone closed his eyes and relished the sensation of his brother’s hands gently sliding over his head, rubbing and massaging. He hummed softly, almost purring, barely audible over the sound of the spray. As he felt himself led back under the water he also felt Dipper press up against his back and wrap his arms around his torso. He opened his eyes to see his brother with the body wash in hand, spreading the soap over his body.

As Dipper washed his brother, he gingerly brushed his fingertips over Tyrone’s nipples. Tyrone jumped ever so slightly at the touch, which only pleased him. His hand roamed further down, sliding just along the base of Tyrone’s member, navigating its circumference and along the sac extending below. Dipper brought his hand back around his brother’s hip and waist before again barely touching his cock. He could see it gradually thicken and grow, bobbing up and down in time with Tyrone’s pulse. He looked to see Tyrone biting his lower lip, his breath hitching a bit.

“Dip,” he panted, “please.”

Dipper chuckled and gently wrapped his hand around his brother’s rod. Tyrone breathed out a long sigh and tilted his head back against his brother’s shoulder. Dipper gently kissed his brother’s cheek, using the soap as lube to slowly stroke him. After several strokes, he slid his hand back over Tyrone’s hip and backside, stopping at the cleft of his cheeks. Licking his lips he slipped his fingers between them, dancing them over Tyrone’s hole. Tyrone gasped, his muscles involuntarily tensing up.

Dipper let out a low guttural growl as he focused his attention on his brother’s ring. He pressed the pad of his middle finger against it and began to work slow, slow circles around the entrance. As he did, he continually peppered Tyrone’s ear and neck with little pecks. Gradually, he felt Tyrone relax and his finger began to slip inside. He slowly prodded in just up to the first knuckle before pulling almost entirely out, then back in again.

Tyrone gritted his teeth, his eyes clamped shut. Instinctively, he repositioned his feet underneath himself, spreading his legs a bit wider. Dipper took that as an invitation to push in to the second knuckle, still slowly finger fucking him. He brought his index finger up and pressed it up alongside the first, rubbing it in slow motions against Tyrone’s sphincter. After only a moment, he felt Tyrone seemingly swallow it up.

Tyrone leaned forward, placing his hands against the tile wall of the shower and putting his back squarely under the spray. As the water rinsed away the soap, Dipper knelt down behind his brother spread apart his cheeks, getting a good look at his pucker. He leaned in and gave it a kiss.

Tyrone shuddered, muttering “Oh, god,” under his breath. “Do that again,” he breathed.

Dipper happily obliged, flicking his tongue over it as well. He worked up some saliva and pressed the tip against Tyrone, slowly but surely pushing beyond the ring. Tyrone groaned, bowing his head and moaning his brother’s name. It was like music to Dipper’s ears, hearing Tyrone in such a state. He pushed more of his tongue into him, getting him ready.

Tyrone was in seventh heaven. Dipper was giving him such attention, he didn’t want any of it to stop. Yet, he also knew he wanted more. He took hold of himself and began to stroke, longing for his brother to do what he hoped would come next.

Satisfied, Dipper stood back up and spat into his hand, gripping his erection and smearing the saliva over himself. He pressed the head against Tyrone, letting the very tip just barely sink in before pulling away and repeating. Tyrone pushed back against him, eager to feel him inside.

“You want this?” Dipper asked, knowing full well the answer. It was one of many things they wanted from each other.

“Yes, Dipper,” Tyrone answered, his voice thick and husky. “I want you in me. Now.”

Hearing the words spoken caused Dipper’s cock to throb. He slowly pressed forward, watching the head pass beyond the ring and into his brother. Steadily, he sank deeper and deeper. Tyrone leaned further down, placing his head against the wall. As Dipper reached the hilt of his dick, Tyrone felt him press against the spot that always sent shockwaves through him. Dipper places his hands on Tyrone’s hips and slowly pulled back out before pressing back in.

Tyrone moaned, shuddering. He tensed and loosened himself around his brother, gripping him on his way out before letting him slide back in. Dipper growled in approval, leaning over and kissing the back of his neck. Slowly, as he felt the crest beginning to draw nearer, Dipper increased his speed, even reaching around and taking control of Tyrone’s cock. He gently nibbled and bit at his brother’s neck and shoulder, earning ever louder moans and whimpers.

“Dipper,” Tyrone groaned, “I’m…about to—“

Without a word, Dipper straightened back up and thrust firmly into his brother. The air was filled with the rhythmic smacking of flesh on flesh, punctuated with both boys vocalizing the primal sensations surging through them. Suddenly, Tyrone let out a particularly loud cry as Dipper felt the muscles around his cock contract. He glanced down to see his brother’s arm working furiously as he came. With the additional traction, he himself only needed a few more pumps before he felt the rush of ecstasy overcome him. He held himself still as he spilled into Tyrone, both of them breathless.

_Knock knock knock_

The boys froze in place.

“You boys alright in there?”

They both breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing their sister’s voice. “Uh, yeah, Mabes,” Dipper answered, breathing heavy. “We’re fine.”

“Are you sure? You guys were making a lot of noise. It sounded like you were either fighting or fucking in there.”

Tyrone grinned and looked back at Dipper. “We promise we weren’t fighting, Mabel,” he replied, gasping.

There was a moment of silence. Dipper and Tyrone both imagined Mabel smiling on the other side of the door. “Okay boys, but you be sure to save some for me when you come out of there, alright?”

Now it was Dipper’s turn to grin. “Well, there’s room for one more in here.”

“Yeah,” Tyrone chimed in, “and there’s still plenty of hot water left.”

Another silence.

“Oh, would you look at that. I’m just a mess. I’m gonna go grab my towel, cause I think I need a shower.”


End file.
